The Lost Memories
by AkakoNichiya
Summary: Ingatan Germany kembali karena ia menemukan harta bendanya, benda yang Italy berikan kepadanya dulu...


**The Lost Memories**

Apa yang terjadi…?

Apakah aku akan mati…?

Apakah aku akan melanggar janjiku kepadanya…?

"I… ta… ly.."

.

.

.

"haaahh… besok akan terjadi perang besar.." seorang laki-laki remaja merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang ditata rapi sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu berdecit pelan dan terbuka lebar.

"Holy Roman Empire…" merasa di panggil, ia menatap arah suara tersebut. "Italy…" Holy Roman Empire bangun dari tidurnya dan mendekat kearah laki-laki berpostur tubuh kecil tersebut.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu?" dengan senyum khasnya, Italy memeluk tubuh Holy Roman Empire. Dengan wajah memerah, Holy Roman Empire membalas pelukan Italy.

"Kenapa kau kekamarku?" Tanya Holy Roman Empire sambil melepas pelukan mereka pelan. "Aku… hari ini ingin tidur bersamamu, boleh?" pinta Italy dengan senyum manisnya. Holy Roman Empire bertambah gugup, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"tidak…" jawabnya pelan.

"k-kenapa?" Tanya Italy bingung, ia memegang tangan Holy Roman Empire. Tapi ditepis Holy Roman Empire dengan cepat.

"A-aku… tidak tahu, pokoknya tidak bisa!" teriak Holy Roman Empire dan menjauh dari Italy.

"…. Apa karena… aku laki-laki kan?" kata Italy pelan. Holy Roman Empire terdiam sejenak.

Tidak!

"jadi karena itu… kau membenciku?"

Bukan!

"…. Baiklah kalau begitu, tak apa kalau kau membenciku… maaf kalau aku menggangu… aku permisi dulu.." Italy berjalan mendekati pintu, tapi dengan cepat ia di cegah Holy Roman Empire dengan menarik tangannya kuat sampai terjatuh diatas kasur.

"BUKAN BODOH! Kamu hanya tidak mengerti! Kalau aku membencimu, kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu, hah?" teriak Holy Roman Empire didepan Italy yang tersentak.

"Holy-" belum selesai Italy bicara, mulutnya sudah dikunci dengan mulut Holy Roman Empire.

"Aku… tidak pernah sekalipun membencimu…" Kali ini Holy Roman Empire memeluk Italy erat. Italy hanya terdiam tapi kemudian ia membalas pelukan Holy Roman Empire.

"Berjanjilah kau akan pulang dengan selamat…"

"ya… tentu.."

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu…"

.

.

Kasur yang berantakan, baju yang terletak sembarangan dilantai. Sinar Matahari menyinari wajah Italy yang sedang terlelap, dengan penglihatan yang masih kabur Italy bangun dari tidurnya. Ia membalikkan wajahnya kesamping dimana Holy Roman Empire yang seharusnya tidur disana, tapi sayang… ia sudah tidak ada disana.

"Cepatlah pulang… Holy Roman Empire…"

.

.

"Cepat cari laki-laki berambut pirang dengan warna mata biru!" perintah seorang Laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut pirang yang diikatnya.

"Maaf Tuan France! Kami tidak bisa menemukannya dimana-mana!" kata anak buah laki-laki yang dipanggil France tadi.

"Apa? Kelompok yang disana apakah menemukannya?" teriaknya sekali lagi dengan badan basah kuyup akibat hujan yang deras.

"Tidak… Kami sudah mencarinya dimana-mana, tapi kami tidak bisa menemukannya!"

"tidak mungkin…" France memegang kepalanya berusaha menahan amarah. "maafkan aku… Italy…" gumam France.

.

.

Italy terdiam dengan wajah terkejut. Dia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun saat France mengatakan berita yang sangat buruk menurutnya.

"Jadi karena itu, France nii-chan akan menjagamu untuk sementara waktu! France nii-chan akan memasakkan makanan yang enak untukmu!" kata France dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan, ia berusaha untuk membuat Italy semangat.

"jadi-"

"tak apa nii-chan… aku baik-baik saja, jadi jangan menampilkan wajah palsu itu" seketika wajah Italy berubah seakan didalam badannya itu tak mempunyai jiwa lagi.

"…." France hanya terdiam gugup melihat mata Italy yang kosong.

"aku pergi dulu ya, aku ingin membuat pasta!" Italy tersenyum seperti biasa dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"…. Kenapa kau tidak menangis? Kenapa kau tidak berteriak kalau ini salahku?" Gumam France dengan wajah tertunduk.

Italy berjalan lorong rumah dengan wajah kosong. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah France nii-chan seperti itu…

Ini juga bukan salahnya kan?

Tapi kenapa… hatiku sakit sekali?

"ti.. tidak.."

Holy Roman Empire menghilang…

"ini… tidak benar…"

Aku pasti akan pulang untuk bersamamu…

"TIDAK!" Italy lari sekuat tenaganya keluar, ia tidak tahu kemana tujuannya.

Holy Roman Empire pembohong!

Italy berhenti berlari dengan nafas yang tersengkal-sengkal, ia terduduk dihadapan pohon itu.

"huu… UWAAAAAAAA!" Italy menangis sekencang-kencangnya tanpa ada orang yang tau.

Ini tak akan terjadi jika kau berada disampingku!

"UWAAAAAAAA!"

Kau berjanji kan pulangkan? Padahal aku mempercayaimu.

"Hiks… hiks…" Italy mulai berhenti menangis, ia melap air matanya yang daritadi terus keluar.

"sudah berhenti?"

Italy tersentak mendengar suara dibelakanya, dengan cepat ia berbalik dengan wajah takut.

"Si-siapa… kau…?" Tanya Italy takut. Wajah orang itu tak terlihat karena tertutup topinya.

"heh.. kau tak perlu tahu, tempat ini akan menjadi miliku… dan juga kau" orang misterius itu mendekat kearah Italy dan memegang tangannya.

"ti-TIDAK!" Italy memukul wajah orang itu sampai topinya terlepas.

"hoo… respon yang bagus"

Italy kaget melihat orang yang saat ini dihadapannya.

Rambut pirang dengan warna mata merah keunguan tajam, tapi biarpun warna matanya berbeda… wajahnya sangat mirip…

"hee? Wajahmu lumayan imut ya? Pantas saja laki-laki sok tuan muda itu memilihmu" Orang itu memegang dagu Italy dan menariknya keatas.

Eh? Holy Roman Empire tidak pernah berkata seperti itu!

"kau bukan Holy Roman Empire!" Teriak Italy dan memukul wajah orang itu kuat.

"aku bukan Holy Roman Empire, namaku Prussia" Prussia memegang tangan Italy yang memberontak.

"tidak! Lepaskan aku!" tiba-tiba ada laki-laki dengan wajah diperban mencegah Prussia yang ingin meng… ya begitulah…

"apa?" Tanya Prussia judes pada laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu hanya mengisyaratkan supaya Prussia berhenti.

"ohh.. yasudah…" Prussia melepaskan Italy yang sudah menangis terus.

"si-siapa dia?" Tanya Italy memberanikan diri.

"hm? Dia adalah anak buahku, aku menemukannya pingsan dengan badan dan wajah yang penuh luka di medan perang" jelas Prussia sambil memasang topinya yang lepas tadi.

"kau tahu, dimedan perang jika ia lemah pasti akan mati, jadi orang yang kau sebut tadi sama saja dengan mereka" Kata Prussia dengan wajah sangarnya, tapi kali ini tidak membuat Italy takut, malah membuatnya marah.

"Holy Roman Empire tidak lemah…"

"hah?"

"Holy Roman Empire tidak lemah! Ia orang paling kuat yang pernah aku kenal!" Italy menarik baju Prussia kuat sampai Prussia tertunduk berhadapan wajah Italy.

"e-eeto…" Prussia bingung harus berkata apa terhadap Italy yang mengamuk.

"Kau salah tahu!" Italy mengamuk tapi ditahan laki-lakin yang wajahnya diperban tadi.

"eng… aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu tapi menurutku ia tidak meninggal" kata Prussia sambil berdehem sedikit.

"t-tapi France nii-chan bilang-"

"France? Heh, untuk apa kau percaya perkataan orang itu?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit ke hadapan Italy. "aku hanya percaya pada diriku sendiri" kata Prussia dengan nyengirannya. Italy terdiam karena mendengar perkataan Prussia tadi.

"Prussia-san…"

"apa?"

"Terima kasih…" kata Italy dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis sampai-sampai wajah Prussia memerah.

"ee… tak apa! Aku bisa membantumu tanpa diminta, aku kan awesome yang super kuat!" ujar Prussia dengan nengirannya dan tidak ingin menatap Italy karena gugup. "emm… aku akan mengantarmu ke France sekarang" ujar Prussia yang masih berdebar-debar karena tadi.

"tidak usah… aku mau disini dulu…" tolak Italy lembut.

"o-oh begitu… hahahahaha…" tawa Prussia yang dipaksakan karena ditolak, kasihan….

"Ayo semuanya! Kita kembali!" perintah Prussia kepada anak buahnya yang lain. Tapi laki-laki yang wajahnya diperban tadi tetap disamping Italy. "kenapa? Ayo pergi" perintah Prussia kepadanya, tapi ia mengisyaratkan sesuati kepada Prussia.

"hmm… begitu, kalau begitu kau jaga Italy dan bawa ia pulang! Setelah itu baru kau kembali!" Prussia berjalan menjauh bersama anak buahnya yang lain sampai tak terlihat lagi.

"…" Italy terdiam dan duduk sambil bersandar dipohon tadi. "aku… benci perang…" katanya tiba-tiba. Laki-laki yang wajahnya diperban itu duduk disamping Italy. "karena perang… orang-orang yang kusayangi banyak menghilang… kakek Rome… Holy Roman Empire…".

Laki-laki disamping Italy tidak berbicara sedikitpun, ia hanya mengusap kepala Italy lembut. "…. Wajahmu jadi begini karena perangkan? Maaf aku bicara egois…" Italy memegang wajah laki-laki itu dengan kedua tangannya. Laki-laki itu tetap diam dan ia menghapus airmata Italy. "…. Kau baik, mirip sekali dengannya…" Italy tersenyum lembut dan memegang tangan laki-laki itu.

"aku ingin bertemu…" Italy meneteskan airmatanya kembali, "aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya! Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana…" Kata Italy dengan airmata yang terus mengalir sambil menggengam tangan laki-laki itu erat. "…" Laki-laki itu tetap diam dan memeluk Italy yang terus menangis.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, bilang pada Prussia-san terima kasihku juga" Italy membuka pintu belakang rumahnya tapi ia terdiam dulu. "katakan juga aku akan menemuinya nanti".

Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Italy, Italy membalas lambaian tangannya. "Italy!" Italy berbalik menghadap arah suara tersebut.

"kemana saja kau? Aku khawatir tahu!" teriak France yang sudah ngos-ngosan.

"maaf France nii-chan" Kata Italy dengan senyuman khas nya. France melihat mata Italy bengkak, "Italy… kau.."

"ah, Sudah jam segini! Aku tidur dulu ya France nii-chan!" Italy berlari kekamarnya dan meninggalkan France yang bengong.

.

.

"aku mendengar dari Prussia kau cukup kuatkan?" kata seorang laki-laki tua yang sedang melihat keluar jendela, laki-laki lain yang duduk disana hanya diam. "kata Prussia kau tidak bisa bicara, tapi menurutku tidak" Laki-laki tua itu berjalan kearah laki-laki yang wajahnya berperban itu dan membuka perban diwajahnya.

"sudahku duga… kau keturunan Germania" ia memberikan cermin kepada laki-laki yang awalnya berperban tadi.

Rambut pirang dengan warna mata biru…

"ini…" kata nya yang tidak percaya melihat wajahnya di cermin, "S-suaraku?".

"karena kau hilang ingatan, aku akan memberimu nama.. karena kau keturunan Germania, aku akan memberimu nama…"

Germany.

.

.

"huff… selesai juga bersih-bersih" Germany mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. "dan sekarang… kamar orang itu *baca: Prussia*" kata Germany dengan malas, ia membuka kamar Prussia dan mulai bersih-bersih. Saat ia ingin membersihkan meja, ia melihat buku diatas meja tersebut. "Buku? Tumben sekali ia membaca buku, memangnya buku apa ini?" ia membuka buku tersebut dan ternyata ada yang terjatuh dari sana.

"hah? Apa ini?" katanya dan memungut benda yang terjatuh tadi. "c-celana dalam anak-anak?" teriak Germany dengan wajah pucat. "dasar Lolita… hm?" ia membaca buku yang ia temukan tadi.

Dear Diary

Hari ini aku tetap awesome!

"ooh… buku harian… tunggu, tanggalnya sudah lama sekali" Germany liat kanan kiri dulu dan kembali membaca.

Hari ini aku perang dengan France dan tentu saja aku menang! Hahahaha!

Kemudian aku mendapatkan laki-laki yang pingsan dengan wajah dan badan terluka parah dan ku jadikan ia anak buahku. Aku memanggilnya West karena aku AWESOME! Dan juga kenapa ia membawa celana dalam anak-anak disaat perang? Tapi ku simpan saja deh.

"celana… dalam...?"

Kumohon kembalilah kepadaku!

DEGH!

"u-ukh…" Germany memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

Aku akan selalu menunggumu!

Holy Roman Empire…

"….!" Germany terdiam sebentar dan tiba-tiba ia berlari keluar.

Dear Diary

Hari ini aku sangat Awesome!

Saat wajahnya sudah tak ada bekas luka lagi menurutku ia mirip sekali dengan laki-laki yang tinggal dirumah Austria, tapi aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali jadi agak lupa.

"hah.. hah.." Germany tetap berlari sekuat tenaganya dan tiba-tiba ia berhenti. dia berada di halaman rumahnya, dan disana ia melihat Italy sedang menyiram bunga.

"huh? Germany? Selamat da-" kata-kata Italy terhenti disaat Germany memeluknya tiba-tiba. "Ve? Germany?" Italy bingung kenapa Germany tiba-tiba memeluknya. Germany memeluknya erat dengan airmatanya yang mulai keluar.

"Aku pulang… Italy…"

**The End**

Tiba-tiba saja saya ingin buat fanfic ini karena baca manga hetalia yang ceritanya Holy Roman Empire meninggalkan Italy itu *gak pernah nonton animenya…. Nasib*

HWAAAA! Stiap ingat tuh adegan pasti saya nangis-nangis gaje! Tapi ada juga ngakak waktu si Italy memberi celana dalamnya kepada Holy Roman Empire.

Okeh, bagi yang suka fanfic ini silahkan review… saya ngga maksa kok~ *puppy eyes* *dibunuh pake pipa air Russia*


End file.
